Social networks conventionally include multiple users who join the social network as members. Those members may be connected to one another on the social network to facilitate the sharing of information between and among the various members of the social network. Members may search for other members and extend invitations via the social network to connect. In general, the greater the number of connections in a social network, the greater the amount of content that is shared and the more engaged with the social network the members may tend to be.